unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkodile/Forms
The following is a list of Hawkodile’s different designs seen in Unikitty!. Freak Show *'First seen:' “Spoooooky Game” *'Notable features:' As a freak show exhibit captured by the Score Creeper for Spoooooky Game, he gains a monstrous and threatening appearance. His color scheme has darker tones than his standard. His shorts, arms, and head grow furry. His teeth are replaced by fangs. Yellow talons sprout out of his boxing gloves, ripping them. A larger, and more reptilian tail, replaces his shorter one. His standard wings are now bat-like. Snow Day *'First seen:' "No Day Like Snow Day" *'Notable features:' Hawkodile's winter outfit for Snow Day. He wears a plum winter hat with light purple fur trim and pompom. He wears a matching plum scarf around his neck. The buttoned boxing gloves he normally wears now have light purple fur trim on them. North Pole *'First seen:' "No Day Like Snow Day" *'Notable features:' Hawkodile's outfit for the North Pole. He wears a brown parka with dark brown buttons on them. His hood is lined with light brown fur. He wears a pair of knee-high boots that are the same shade of brown with light brown trim. Flower crown *'First seen:' "Action Forest" *'Notable features:' Hawkodile wears a wreath flower crown made for him by Unikitty. It is a light green leaf wreath with orange and pink flowers. Black blindfold *'First seen:' "Action Forest" *'Notable features:' His sunglasses stolen by Eagleator, Hawkodile dons a black bandanna over his eyes as a blindfold to keep the sun out of his eyes. Young adult *'First seen:' "Action Forest" *'Notable features:' Hawkodile as a young adult in training. He has long brown hair with bangs that cover his eyes, and a red headband on. Mech pilot *'First seen:' "Kaiju Kitty" *'Notable features:' Hawkodile's jumpsuit to pilot the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V. He wears a green jumpsuit with a dark green collar, white and black boots, white and dark green gloves, and a silver line across with a yellow emblem. Atrophied *'First seen:' "Kaiju Kitty" *'Notable features:' Relying on the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V to fight, Hawkodile's arms atrophy from lack of use. He retains his pilot jumpsuit, only with floppy noodle-like arms. Armless *'First seen:' "Rock Friend" *'Notable features:' With Puppycorn stealing his arms to create Friend Guy, Hawkodile is left armless. He uses his feet to grab things in this form. Tiny *'First seen:' "Crushing Defeat" *'Notable features:' Being crushed by the weight of heart sparkle matter due to his crush on Dr. Fox, Hawkodile slowly shrinks throughout the episode, compacting his body into a smaller and smaller shape with every heart pound. Helmet *'First seen:' "Crushing Defeat" *'Notable features:' Taking a leave of absence thanks to his short size, Hawkodile rides his motorcycle, where he dons a purplish-grey biker helmet. Kid *'First seen:' "Wishing Well" *'Notable features:' Hawkodile in his childhood. He had dark brown hair in a short mullet that covered his eyes, wore a pair of cutoff jeans, and a white tank top with a red pair of sunglasses with a lightning bolt running through them. His boxing glove buttons were replaced with red-white-and-blue striped sweatbands. Snorkel *'First seen:' "Hide N' Seek" *'Notable features:' Hawkodile wears scuba gear to hide underwater. He has a dark blue pair of goggles that are opaque like his sunglasses, a blue breathing apparatus, and an additional light purple snorkel. Muddy *'First seen:' "Hide N' Seek" *'Notable features:' Hawkodile covers himself in mud and a variety of different leaves to better blend in with his surroundings. Found Sticker *'First seen:' "Hide N' Seek" *'Notable features:' Hawkodile wears a silver found sticker with a pink silhouette of Unikitty's face on top of his sunglasses, marking him as out of the hide and seek game. 16-bit *'First seen:' "The Zone" *'Notable features:' Hawkodile is designed as a 16-bit pixel. He has additional shading and highlights as well. Happy Horn *'First seen:' "Too Many Unikittys" *'Notable features:' Hawkodile has much brighter color tones with pinkish cheeks, a pair of eyelashes with highlights in his sunglasses, and his tail is blue and white. He wears a blue horn with a white holder on his head, which gives him a positive mood. Sports Anchor * First seen: "Unikitty News!" * Notable features: Hawkodile wears a red necktie along with a maroon and white football helmet and maroon padded shorts, the latter two coming from the mistaken judgement that he is broadcasting sports. Robot * First seen: "Brawl Bot" * Notable features: Hawkodile wore robot costume made by Unikitty (which Unikitty calls Brobot). Nightwing * First seen: "Batkitty" * Notable features: Hawkodile wore costume of Nightwing, his wings are blue, black-blue boxing glove, and black-white sunglasses. Category:Character Forms